


Renee Blasey

by XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, Memories, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt/pseuds/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt
Summary: So many leads have come up as a dead end...Perhaps this one won't?





	Renee Blasey

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick ramble I wrote up! Please enjoy!
> 
> Kinda rushed, unbeta'd, but it wouldn't stop bugging me since the voidwalker event launched.

_Renee Blasey..._

Wraith stumbled as the voices loudly hissed the words into her deepest thoughts. The only thing that kept her from falling backwards was Wattson, the young french woman catching her girlfriend with a startled cry.

"Wraith?? Wraith are you ok?" Natalie questioned, lowering herself into a sitting position while retaining her hold on the older woman. "_Parle moi bébé,_" she pleaded, delicate hands cupping Wraith's face as she attempted to get a response out of her.

Lying on her back, head resting in Natalie's lap, Wraith fought off the sudden assault of voices and visions. 

_Morphine, a sterile scent._

_White walls, blinding lights._

_"Senior Science Pilot Renee Blasey, first report..."_

_A laptop, blurry grey walls._

_"My colleague, Doctor Singh..."_

_A bearded man with greying hair, needle in hand._

_"Our dimension is not the only one..."_

_A woman in white and grey armour, mask pink tinted, stepping out of a swirling vortex. "What's the matter with you? You didn't even try."_

_"I can't do this."_  
  


_"You can, because I did."_

Wraith was trembling violently now, skin colder than normal as Natalie attempted to shake her out of her trance-like state. There was panic in the clear-blue eyes, and Wraith desperately reached out a hand, scrambling until warm fingers wrapped around her own. 

_"I don't want revenge. I want to know who I am."_

_"Too bad... Maybe one day you'll find what you're looking for."_

_RENEE BLASEY _

_Evaluation: FAILURE_

Wraith whimpered softly as a warm hand touched her face, cupping her cheek as a cheerful Natalie looked down at her with frightened blue eyes brimming with tears. "Rai, baby, are you ok?"

Several moments passed as Wraith attempted to recover, her lover's arms wrapped tightly around her shaking form, cold sweat breaking out as she turned her face into Natalie's chest. 

Silence fell as the trembling slowly faded, the panic and fear that came with most of her memories becoming lost to the reassuring warmth of Natalie's embrace.

"Renee..."

"What?" Wattson questioned gently, blue eyes holding a somewhat confused light to them now that made Wraith smile faintly. "Renee Blasey... It's my name. I remember."

Natalie was quiet for several moments as she processed the information, gently squeezing her girlfriend's hand as her shoulders relaxed. "Renee... It's beautiful."

Laughing softly in embarrassment, Renee sat up a little to rest her head on Natalie's shoulder, pale gaze meeting crystal blue. "I didn't... I didn't think I had a name."

"Everyone has a name, _mi amour._" The scientist answered with a faint, knowing smile.

"I know," Wraith answered quietly, focusing her gaze on Wattson's hand in hers, thumb running over her knuckles. "I just sometimes felt like I didn't."

Natalie was quiet for a moment before freeing her hand from Renee's, wrapping her arms more tightly around the older woman, chin resting on the older legend's head. "What are you going to do now," she questioned.

"I don't know," Renee answered honestly, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "But it's a lead... I have to look into it."

"I know," Natalie answered softly. "Perhaps this one will bring you the answers you are looking for."

Renee shut her eyes briefly, turning her face upwards to place a kiss to the other woman's jawline. "I have a feeling this one will."

**Author's Note:**

> ALSOOOOO Kinktober is coming up, and it is going to be the Legends' first one! (Hopefully many others follow.)
> 
> So I want to write a 31 day drabble in honor of this. For that I would like to gather votes for what people would most like to see. IE: Pairings, kinks, scenarios, etc.
> 
> You can find the info [HERE](https://xperience-taught-me-2-hurt-1st.tumblr.com/post/187591110416/the-legends-first-kinktober)  
You can send more than one ask, just please include one kink/the pairing you want to see it with per each ask. Don't throw in 4 kinks and pairings into one please!!!
> 
> The Kink Poll is [HERE](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ekFli-yrCd7LU8O9HUM0BUE0dm8xxvO-qUwdSWLVnqk)  
(You can vote on as many as you like, and if you don't see one you would like to see as an option, just send an ask to my tumblr so I can add it to the poll.)


End file.
